After the War
by ChocolateBall1
Summary: A few months after the war is over, Draco and Hermione meet up at a muggle coffee shop. Draco struggles with accepting that Hermione has been long over him and moving on. Rated T for slight language.


******A note before we begin: **Unhappy ending.

Read and Review ~ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>After the War<strong>

They were to meet at a muggle's coffee shop. Hermione had insisted, claiming that the drinks they served there were brilliant. He himself had his doubts on muggle drinks, but how could he say no to the face he loved for many years?

It _was_ a rather darling place, Draco had admitted to himself as he swept his eyes around him. It was quiet and clean, and only a few cars drove by. The store wasn't very busy and many people walked past it, but the brew was quite pleasant and Draco wondered why more people didn't come. Not that he minded. The soft chirping of birds and slight breeze in the air cleared his mind of what had happened for the past two years. The young man sipped his drink quietly. The brew was surprisingly good, although a bit bitter, and it warmed Draco up quite a bit.

Too bad Hermione hadn't arrived yet.

He sighed into his drink. Before, when the war hadn't started yet, Hermione had always been on time for their dates. Even when her load of homework was high in her third year and when she had to sneak out past her (idiotic, in Draco's opinion) friends, usually Hermione would reach the destination on time. But she was busy now, engaged to Ron Weasley and happily arranging the wedding…gritting his teeth, Draco rolled his free hand into a tight fist. Bad enough that she broke their relationship, but now Hermione was going to get married to a stupid, red headed _git_ who didn't even give her the time of the day when they were younger! For Heaven's sake, how did Hermione choose that weasel over him?

She had even made their relationship a secret, back in school. No kissing, no hugging, not even holding hands until they were out somewhere where no one could see them. He couldn't even act _friendly_ to her, lest it would give it away that there was something going on between them. Thus people had the notion that they hated each other, never to be friends and to remain enemies forever. Of course he could drop the hatred act now, since they were grown up and out of school, but it was too late. Hermione had fallen in love with another boy and he was left with a broken heart.

Draco did suppose that it might've been partly his fault for Hermione dumping him. She did warn him to be a bit nicer to Potty-head and Weasel-Brains.

"They're really nice, Draco!" she had said as they were walking around the Hogwarts grounds one night.

He growled. "Yeah, right," he sneered, stopping in his tracks. Hermione turned around to face him. "I've seen the way they look at me. They hate me and I see no reasons why I shouldn't hate them too."

An angry sigh came from the brunette's mouth and the wizard thought he could hear her mutter, "Stubborn prats, all of them!" A small smile overcame his frown.

"If it really makes you feel better, I'll try," said the blonde, slinging an arm around his girlfriend's neck. "But it won't work out."

Indeed it didn't. The next time he saw them and waved hello, the weasel had attacked him. Apparently the smile on Draco's face looked like "the same grin You-Know-Who would probably wear when killing innocent people".

He supposed that he was scowling as he recalled that memory for when Draco snapped back to reality, he saw a worried Hermione in front of him. When had she arrived? She even had her coffee already. Draco remained scowling, although he couldn't keep the relief out of his voice as he talked.

"Goodness Granger, about time," he said. "You're about, what, thirty minutes late? What has gotten into you? You've never been late before."

Hermione laughed and Draco felt his heart fill with joy upon hearing it. "Sorry," the young witch said as she sat down. "I was busy with the lists of guests and lost track of time."

This time the blonde's scowl was true to its looks. "Ah. The wedding with Weasley, am I correct?" Draco took another sip of his coffee. The words tasted like what his drink was now; cold and bitter.

His companion caught on and frowned. "You're still not hung up on that, are you?"

"Oh, no, not at all! I just find it simply _amazing_ how you would choose such an idiot to marry," Draco snapped, crushing his now empty cup in his hand. "You know, I was there for you the whole time. I don't understand why you would choose him over me."

Still frowning, Hermione peered over the rim of her cup and replied, "Maybe he possesses the qualities I'm looking for." Seeing Draco open his mouth to that, she said, "Qualities that even _you_ don't possess, Malfoy."

He snapped his mouth shut. Was she saying that Weasley was better than him? Really, what could she want that he didn't have?

Sensing his internal thoughts, Hermione gave a light laugh. "Really, Malfoy, you would think that after the war you would've at least grown a _little_ humble. But your ego is still as big as ever," she mused.

Draco was about to retort when he realized that she was right. Really, after all the things he's been through, he should've changed a lot. But after he got over it, Draco was back to his old, younger self. Dismissing that though, he said, "Oh? And the weasel doesn't have an ego himself? I've seen him boasting of his "great" deeds for years now! I don't see how that's any better than how _I_ am!"

A loud slam surprised him. Hermione was now standing up, towering over Draco. Her glare was murderous. "At least he has _some_ sort of modesty! While he spent life trying to live up to his family's expectations, you were flaunting your rich life around like a jerk you were! You still are," she spluttered, her face now a fierce shade of red. "You're still a giant jerk! What right do you have to insult my choices in love? It's not like you cared," she cried. Tears now streamed down her face. "It's not like you ever cared…"

Draco sat there, shocked. It was rare for him to watch Hermione lose it all, and it was always quite a fantastic display. But here she was now, crying in front of him, and he didn't know what to do. He had never been good at comforting people, ever.

"Hey, what the bloody hell did you do to her?"

Head snapping up quickly, Draco found that Ronald Weasley had taken up his view. He was most definitely angry, but concern for his fiancé was greater as he bundled up the sobbing mess into his arms. The red-headed wizard glared at Draco and he understood immediately: he had to go away, now. Hastily Draco packed up his stuff and walked away from the store, but not before taking a quick glance back. Ron was smoothing back Hermione's hair as she cried into his shoulder, and Draco could see Ron's mouth moving, whispering words of comfort into his love's ear. Draco turned around and swiftly walked to the nearest place he could Apparate.

No spell or potion in the world could fix his broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First Harry Potter fanfiction. A request from my friend. Sorry if you were expecting Hetalia! And sorry that I've been away for long, I have school and writing isn't even one of my hobbies. Heck, I never even proofread my work.

Personally, I was rather disappointed with who ended up with who. My opinion is that Harry should've stayed forever alone, Draco and Hermione should've gotten together (although I do agree that Draco's personality really should be worked with), and I don't even know about Ron, Ginny, and everybody else. But yeah. Mostly disappointed with Harry's choice though. Nothing against Ginny, just thought he would work better by himself.

By the way, I have a Fanfiction Tumblr now! Just started it, my friend and I run it. URL is on my profile. Check it out if you're interested.

Review please, if you have the time.


End file.
